The Unclaimed
by leoismyhusband
Summary: This is about a girl who discovers she's a demigod! but she's unclaimed. To make things worse, she's sent on a quest with her best friend and romantic interest, Will. The prophecy states that they will have to kill one another at the end of the quest. Myra hopes it doesn't come to that. PS: Parts will be long, so I will be posting once every week and a half. ENJOY


Myra looked at her surroundings. All of these were new to her. All she remembered from the night before had been someone waking her up at 2 or 3 in the morning, shoving her into a car and her falling asleep inside the car.

She awoke already laying in a mattress thrown on a hard wood floor. Where was she and what was she doing here?

She moved her leg and kicked some other guy in the head by accident. "OW!" the other guy yelled, and Myra suddenly noticed how cramped she was in this room. She was surrounded by other people around her age (13) all laying on the same identical mattress she was lying on. It was hard and uncomfortable. She blew a strange of dark brown hair out of her face and watched as the boy she had kicked on the head got up. He looked about 14, but was a whole head taller than Myra, who was relatively short.

"Why did you kick me?" he asked, as she grabbed Myra by her shirt collar, dragging her up to her feet.

"I-I-I... It was an accident, please don't pound me, please forgive me, please don't punch me , I promise I'll do anything, please don't." Myra said all in one breath. It was bad enough this happened at school and not it was happening at some indiscrete location.

"Where am I?" she asked the kid, who still had not let go of her shirt collar. He was studying her face.

"You're in the cabin where they stick all the unclaimed kids." he replied, with a grunt at the end.

"What does being 'unclaimed' mean?" Myra asked.

"Yeah, right. You don't know what you're in a magical unicorn camp where they teach us all to frolic in the woods and being nice to all the animals and nymphs and stuff." he said, with a sarcastic edge to his voice.

"Well, I have no idea. I have no idea where I am." Myra said. "I'm Myra, what's your name?"

"Well, everyone calls me 'Gruff'" he said. "I wouldn't mind if you called me that too."

Gruff let go of me, and I fell hard on my side. Someone rushed over to my side. I saw a nice face. Electric blue eyes, blond eyelashes, all leading up to perfectly shaped blond curls resting on top of a perfect slender face.

The guy grabbed my hand and helped me up. "Hey, sorry about Gruff. He's been unclaimed for 3 years already. It seems his godly parent doesn't want to claim him. I'm William, but everyone calls me Will." he smiled, revealing perfect and shining white teeth. "I overheard your name was Myra." It was his turn to blush.

"So.." Myra said, resisisting the urge to look into his beautiful electric blue eyes.

"How about I show you around Camp?" he asked and Myra smiled. This camp might not be so bad with Will around.

Part II

Will led Myra out of the cabin door and she tripped on the steps, but then Will tripped too behind her and he fell on top of her, their faces on inches from each other. But Will got up and kept walking. Myra sighed, got up, and kept following. he led Myra to a place where there were stables all over the place. She didn't know what were insde the stables because she wasn't tall enough to peek in over the top, but Will was. Will reported what he saw and said, "These are our pegasi."

"Whoa, cool can I see?" Myra asked, speaking like an excited 3-year-old. Will grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up before she could object. She saw a black horse. Well, that wasn't exciting, but then she saw it's wings. They were beautiful and majestic. Myra thought she could stare at it forever, until Will croaked out, "Can you get down now? You are pretty heavy." Will brought her down to the floor gently. Next I'm going to show you how we play Capture the Flag. The game is about to start, "Just about now." A horn rung out and a man's voice yelled, "HALF-BLOODS! MEET ME AND MR. D IN FRONT OF THE NORTH WOODS!"

Will grabbed Myra's hand and they sprinted across half the camp, passing in front of countless cabins. All of them had their distinctive qualities.

They reached a place surrounded by half-bloods. There was this man with a horse body. A centaur! And some guy sipping Diet Coke. Myra had no idea who he was.

"We are proud to welcome a new camper," the guy who sipped Diet Coke drawled out, not sounding proud at all. He sounded like he wanted to take a nap. "This is Myra Evans." Will grabbed Myra's arm and held it up in the air. "She is unclaimed." Everyone gasped, except Will, who glared intently at them. "What does that mean, Will?" I whispered, into his ear.

"It means your godly parent hasn't claimed you yet," he explained. "I'm unclaimed." His usually bright eyes turned sad.

"WHEN WILL THE GAME START?" some girl yelled and she stepped out in front of the centaur. She had shoulder length brown hair, was wearing a red bandanna on her head. she was holding a spear and had piercing brown eyes that were fixed into a permanent glare. She was wearing a red tank top with a green army jacket on top and was wearing ripped jeans that didn't seem store bought. Like she had ripped them purposely. She was wearing black hand gloves.

"That's Clarisse LaRue." Will said, pointing at the girl.

Part III

All the other campers dressed in red shirts yelled, "YEAH!" in chorus.

"Those are the Ares kids." Will explained. "Everyone wants 'em on their team for Capture the Flag. Those kids never lose."

"Who's Ares?" Myra asked. Greek Mythology was never her best subject in school.

"Greek god of war." he said and shuddered.

"Attention, half-bloods. Today we will split the Unclaimed cabin in two parts. One will go with the Ares, Athena, Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hera. One will go with Hestia, Artemis-" he was interrupted by Clarisse.

"Hey, hold up. There are no people in the Artemis cabin." she objected.

"The Hunters of Artemis are here and they've agreed to join us today." Centaurman continued. Everyone grumbled as a group of girls stepped out from behind him. They were all ridiculously pretty and were wearing bows and arrows over their shoulders. Myra caught Will staring at another one right in the eye with a love struck look in his eye. She followed his glance and and discovered a tall blond girl with her long hair divided into thick complex braids all over her head. She had grey eyes and looked strong and confident.

"Hey Will," Myra said, bringing him back to reality. "What are the Hunters of Artemis."

"They are a group of girl warriors who are immortal, but the only bad thing is that they have to swear off dating guys forever." Will said. "But they always get into trouble."

"Anyway, we will split the Unclaimed at this place between Myra and William. William will be a blue, Myra a red." the centaur continued. "All of you change and meet back her in 15 minutes"

All the campers scurried off to their cabins. Except Myra and Will. They hung out for a few minutes and then moved to the woods to change, because there was no bathroom inside the Unclaimed cabin.

Myra had borrowed armor from an injured girl in the infirmary. It was huge and bulky and uncomfortable but Myra had no choice but to wear it. They had also lent her some knives to use for her first battle at Camp Half-Blood. Will had explained the rules about Capture the Flag to her and they seemed pretty easy to comprehend. Nothing to hard to learn.

She met back at the place in 25 minutes and the centaur was waiting for them.

No one was there except for Will, Myra and the centaur. "Well, I see you've got a friend, Myra." the centaur said, glancing at Will who had grabbed Myra's hand before they had seen the horse man. Will blushed and let go, and Myra felt slightly disappointed. Will had been embarrased to have been caught holding her hand. She brushed some hair out of her face. In that moment, Clarisse came up behind them.

"Hey, Clarisse." Will said, with a slight tremble in his voice. You could tell he was afraid of this tall, imposing, girl figure.

"What's up, Will." she said, and pointed at Myra. "Who's the new girl?"

"She is Myra Evans." Will said and smiled at Myra.

Clarisse stepped behind Myra and started looking her over like if she were some new specimen. "So, you have the build of an Athena kid. How were your grades back at school?"

"All A's." Myra responded.

"Oh, so you've got the brains of an Athena kid, too. I'd be ready to bet money on it that you're an Athena kid. How about I show you the Athena counselor?" she said. "HEY ANNABETH!"

A blond girl was huddled in the corner of a porch staring at a picture, brokenhearted. She stood up and walked toward them.

"Hey," she said without any real happiness in her voice.

"What's the matter with her," I asked Will. "She looks depressed."

Will sighed. "It her boyfriend. Percy Jackson. He's been missing for about 2 months. She's worried sick about him."

Annabeth rubbed the picture she was holding. It was a picture of Percy and her during one of their last moments together, when they were holding hands at the campfire, the night before Percy disappeared.

Myra felt bad for Annabeth. She seemed to really like this Percy character.

Chiron, the centaur, blew a horn and said the words:

"GET READY TO CAPTURE THE FLAG!"

\

Part IV

Myra sighed. This was going to be bad for her. She knew it. She and Will were on seperate teams and that meant she would have to defend herself using some knives. Well, this was going to be bad.

While Chiron was still getting all the demigods together, Will patted Myra on the back. "You're going to do fine," he said.

Chiron came back and blew the horn. again. That meant that It was go time. She ran off into the woods with people behind her. Some guy pushed her to the ground, causing her to skin her knee. She turned around to find it was a Hunter of Artemis. Her blood burned with anger. She grabbed a knife and waved in front of the kid's face. Myra wasted no time. She was going to make the first move. Someone pushed her to the ground again. Will this time, but she noticed it actually worked for the better. She was able to get a clear aim at the girl's leg. She passed the knife of the bottom part of her leg, causing a small incision. Blood oozed out of it.

The Hunter yelled and hobbled off crying.

Myra got up and kept running. She crossed the river and when she looked at the other side, no one was there. strange. She thought of turning back when she saw a tiny blue flag sticking out of a tree. She climbed just high enough to reach the flag. She grabbed it and brought it down.

She was crossing the river back to show it to Chiron when Will came up behind her. He had his hands on his hips, his blond curls matted with sweat. His orange shirt had sweat on it. He was holding a dangerous sword that could inflict a nasty or fatal wound.

"Myra, give me the flag." he commanded with no shakiness in his voice.

"Why?" Myra asked.

"Please Myra. Don't make me result to violence." Will said with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Will," Myra said, her mind trying to find a way to escape the invisible tie between her and Will. She turned and ran as fast as she could with the flag.

Not fast enough, but Myra got tackled just as she escaped into the clearing where Chiron and half the camp were standing. Will was grabbing her around the waist. He turned her over so they faced each other. He suddenly stole the knife out of Myra's hand and Myra was thinking "Why wont Chiron stop this?"

Will said, "Give me the flag."

Myra squirmed under his grip. "No," she said, refusing to give up. He got the knife and reluctantly brought it to Myra's arm. It barely touched her and made a small incision. Myra's blood boiled with anger. She pushed with all her might and escaped from Will's tackle. Will turned around and Myra pounced on him. She hissed, "Will, you're going to pay for that." With that, she turned and sprinted toward Chiron.

Chiron smiled, impressed. Myra felt a pang of guilt for Will, who was walking over there with his head hanging. Myra walked over to him and whispered, "I'm sorry," in his ear. All the Aphrodite girls were whispering to each other giggling.

"No, I'm sorry," Will said. "I was the one who cut you. Look it's bleeding." Myra looked down at her and discovered that it was true. "How about we go to the infirmary?"

Myra nodded agreed with what Will offered her. But she hung back a few moments and caught Gruff staring at her from behind a tree.

Myra's cheeks burned. Why was he looking at her?

Part V

As she and Will walked to the infirmary, more blood slowly oozed out of her arm. Her head began spinning the last 100 meters and Will had to grab her arm to stabelize her. She was laid down on a bed by Will. Myra blacked out the moment her head hit the pillow.

Myra awoke around noon the next day with someone leaning on her bedpost. The person was taller that she was and had his or her hair picked up in a ponytail. Myra's eyes refocused and saw that it was Clarisse La Rue. She was wearing a bright a red knee-length dress with a pair of high heels. She appeared to be wearing mascara, and a black choker.

"Why are you dressed so fancy?" Myra asked.

"Hey, I can dress nice when I want to!" Clarisse snapped, but then added, "Today is the Fireworks Dance." Everyone already has a date. Except Will, but he said he wasn't going. He was going to work on his archery instead. Whatever." she shrugged.

"I don't wanna go either," Myra said. "I don't know any of these people."

"Please," Clarisse said. "You gotta go! Don't be so shy!" she said. "I'll take you to the Aphrodite cabin so they can get you a dress."

Clarisse helped get out of the the bed and Myra hobbled out of the door and followed Clarisse into the Aphrodite cabin. She had heard that these people were a bunch of snobs. They probably were, though.

The first word that popped into Myra's head was the word, "pink." The whole cabin was pink. Everything from the walls to the closets to the bathroom door to the bunks. Everyone was dressed in pink.

"Hey, girls. Help out this newbie over here. Get her a dress for the dance today." Clarisse said, and waved goodbye. Myra noticed she was still wearing her black hand gloves.

A tall girl that appeared European grabbed Myra's arm and dragged her toward a closet. "Here, pick any. If you would like to try one on, there's the bathroom." She looked Myra over. "Judging by your build, you'd be a Medium."

Myra quickly scanned the closet judging by whenther she liked the dress or not. Lots of the dresses were too frilly and pink for her style. There were only about 5 that she actually took into consideration. One was blue with a black belt on the waist. She also saw that there were matching black high heels for it. She decided to take that one.

Myra didn't even bother trying it on. She took it, said "Thanks," and asked what time the dance started and they said 5 o'clock. She took off out the door and stepped in front of the red Ares cabin. She knocked and Clarisse opened the door. Loud rock music came out of the door. Myra said, "I got a dress," loudly, trying to be heard over the sound of the music.

"Huh?" Clarisse yelled. She got a remote from her shoes and pressed a button and the music stopped. Some guy yelled from inside, "Why you stop it?" Clarisse reponded with a normal Ares cabin "Shut up!"

Myra asked, "Do you have to go with a date?" Clarisse began talking, but then cut herself off.

"Well, you're not forced to, but most people are going with a date. And there are going to be some prizes being given away for best King and Queen of the Dance, so yeah." Clarisse explained. "But Annabeth's coming alone, so it's cool either way. We have to meet at the beach."

Myra nodded and turned around and walked back to the Unclaimed Cabin. Will was hunched over his tiny bed in the bottom left corner of the room leaned over his phone. He was typing something rapidly. When he saw Myra looking at him, he shoved it in his pocket and blushed. "Why did you put it away?" Myra asked.

"You aren't exactly supposed to use your phone at this time." he said, his hand touching his left front pocket of his blue demin jeans.

"Oh," Myra said. "How do you know which bed is yours?"

"Look where you left your first pair of clothes you came with." Will responded and pointed at the bed on the other side of the room. "That's yours."

"Thanks," Myra said, standing. "So I heard you aren't going to the Fireworks Dance."

Will shrugged. "Every one else already has a date and anyway I need to practice my shooting. I've gotten rusty."

"Ok," Myra said. "Like they say, 'Practice makes Perfect.'"

Will took out a book from under his bed and started reading. Myra went over to her bed. She lay in the bed and decided to wait till the last moment to actually decide to change into her party clothes.

Part VI

Myra found herself drifting to sleep. She ended up taking a nap and when she woke up, Will was gone. Myra still decided to change to go to the party, because she had nothing better to do. She'd stop by the archery field before she'd go to the party to check on Will. She went walked around the cabin looking for a bathroom, but found none. "I guess I'll have to change in the Ares bathroom."

She stepped out the door and looked around at the circle of cabins. She saw a red one with a spear on the door and she figured that one was Ares. She crossed the cabins and knocked on the Ares door. Some guy opened the door. He was tall, and was muscular. "Hi. I need to talk to Clarisse." Myra said.

The guy leaned heavily on the doorstep, getting closer to Myra. She took a step back, and the guy said, "What are you, afraid of another teenager?" In that moment, Clarisse appeared behind the guy and judo flipped him.

"Sorry, Myra. Ryan here is a stupid lug." Clarisse said. She took her to her bed. Clarisse threw herself on the bed. "What do you need?" she asked.

"I need to change. The Unclaimed cabin doesn't have a bathroom." Myra said, her cheeks burning. Clarisse giggled and pointed down a hallway. "Right at the end," she said.

Myra continued down the hallway and entered the bathroom. She was alone and she changed into her dress and heels. The only problem was the dress was too short for Myra's liking. It exposed almost her entire legs. It was the only thing she had to wear so she had no choice. She also noticed that her hair had to be fixed. She got a comb that she found on the floor and started combing her long brown hair. Myra also got a few hair ties she had found in her jean pockets and did them to make an elaborate bun on her head. When Myra was satisfied with her look, she stepped out the bathroom, and into the hallway. Clarisse looked at her and clapped. All the Ares guys stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Myra quickened her pace, unused to getting guy's attention, and rushed out the door. She was ready for the dance. She checked her watch. It was 6:30. The dance started at 7:00 at the lunch pavilion.

She walked over to the Shooting Range just as Will shot an arrow at a target of a human. It landed right in the heart of the dummy. "Hey Will." Myra said. Will gulped and said, "Hey Myra." He started staring at her and Myra though of running away. "So are you coming to the dance today?" she asked.

Will's heart skipped a beat when he saw Myra. "I might, but don't expect me to be there." He stepped closer. "I've never told anyone, but-" he lowered his voice. "I want my godly parent to be Apollo." Myra gulped. She had no idea what her godly parent was. She was hoping Will wouldn't ask what she wanted to be.

"What is your dream godly parent?" he asked, and Myra's heart sank.

"Oh... I dunno."


End file.
